Forbidden Trysts
by 6arcVI
Summary: What they were doing was wrong. But that didn't matter to her. She wanted him. Maybe a little too much. WARNING: Underage. AsukaXYusho lemon. Written by request.


**A request for a guest. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **...**

Asuka entered the room. The man watched her from his chair as she leaned backward against the door. Her hands were clasped nervously behind her back and with her head tilted downward causing her eyes to be cloaked in shadows.

"Asuka-san? What's wrong?" Yusho asked. "You look worried."

The girl sighed. She just didn't know where to begin.

"I just…"

Yusho tilted his head to the side.

"Just what?" he prodded gently.

"The girl I brought here today. Yuzu? You know her already."

"I do, yes. Why?" the duelist raised an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

"No, but she just…seemed…close to you?" Asuka kept her gaze pointed downward.

"Oh," the man gave a small chuckle. "She's my best friend's daughter. The last time I saw Yuzu she was only eleven-years-old."

"So nothing transpired between you two?" Asuka ventured to steel a glance in his direction.

"Of course not," the man paused for a moment. "Are you jealous, Asuka-san?"

The blonde turned her head away again as she cast a guilty stare toward the ground.

"I fear you're getting too attached," Yusho frowned.

Asuka looked at him with some alarm.

"N-no. I was just wondering."

Yusho closed his eyes as he let out a sigh from his nose while lacing his fingers together in thought.

"Perhaps it's time we stop."

"Stop? For good?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I think it would be best. It's gone on far longer than it ever should have. You know this. I know you do."

"I do," Asuka dropped her gaze once again. "But I really do enjoy it, Sensei."

"I know. But I never should have –"

"I understand," she interrupted. "You're hoping to go home soon after speaking with the Professor. I know you'd rather be with your wife. She's very lucky to have you."

Yusho smiled at her.

"Thank-you. I'm not so sure she'll still want me, though…"

An awkward silence fell between the pair before the female finally decided to break the tension.

"So this is it, Sensei?" Asuka shuffled.

"I'm afraid so. We can't keep doing this. We never should have in the first place."

"I know, but," she peered at him, "we have."

"Yes. We have," it was Yusho's turn to cast his eyes toward the ground.

"I…I agree that we probably shouldn't anymore," she started, "but one last time wouldn't hurt. Right? As a sort of goodbye?"

"Asuka-san," Yusho frowned.

"Just one more time, Sensei. And after this we can stop," Asuka stepped forward while pulling off the vest of her old Academia uniform.

Yusho watched her as she knelt down in front of him and spread his legs.

"Asuka-san…"

"Please, sensei?" she rubbed her hands slowly and lightly up and down his inner thighs. "Just one last time? You can keep pretending I'm your wife. And this time, since it's our last time, maybe you can fill me up."

"You know I can't do that!"

"But you want to," Asuka spoke, continuing her seductive motions between his thighs. A smile graced her lips at the bulge she saw beginning to form in his crotch. "You would if I was your wife."

"But you're not. You're one of my students, and we have no sort of protection. I can't risk you –"

"Getting pregnant. I know," she undid the man's belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his zipper.

"Asuka-san," he moaned as she grabbed his shaft.

The teen smirked as she took just the head of his penis into her mouth. She sucked it gently, causing the man to moan again. As she continued to suck, she let her tongue lightly dance around on the very tip of his cock as she used her fingertips to gently trace up and down his shaft. She smirked as he began to hump her head; she knew he wanted her to do more, but she was enjoying just teasing the man.

"A-Asuka," he choked out as the two locked eyes for a moment.

The teen smirked, relinquishing her hold on his cock as she sat up. He stared at her, his eyes betraying him as they pleaded for her to continue. She loved teasing him. It was her way of seducing him, and she had learned that she loved having that power. She didn't want to give it up; she didn't want to give any of this up. Not just yet. Over the last few months, she had been slowly chipping away at his resolve. She was so close to getting what she wanted from this man, and she wasn't going to stop until she achieved that goal.

"Sensei," she breathed as she fondled her own breasts. "My chest feels so constricted in these clothes."

He watched as she grabbed the hem of her form-fitting black shirt and pulled it over her head. The teen tossed her shirt to the floor then crawled into the man's lap, straddling him and placing her chest right in his face.

"Sensei, will you help me take my bra off?"

The man panted while pulling off his gloves. He tossed them to the side as his fingers nimbly undid the clasp of Asuka's white bra. The garment slid off in between them, completely revealing her luscious rack to him.

Without hesitation, Yusho took her hardened right nipple into his mouth and suckled while his free hand kneaded her other breast.

"Oh!" Asuka flung her head back at the sensation of his hot, warm tongue on her tit. She uttered the word multiple times as she began to pump her hips, his hard-on rubbing in between her thighs as she undid the buttons on his jacket.

Asuka then pushed him backward as she crawled back onto the floor between his legs. She placed his cock between her tits as she took him back into her mouth. She squeezed her tits as she moved them up and down his rod, and he moaned as he continued to take off the top half of his clothes.

"Asuka," he grunted.

She gave his cock one final lick before sitting back.

"Sensei," her breath hitched as she stood up. She bent over him, using the arms of the chair for support, her breasts dangling. "My pussy is so wet. Will you help me?"

Yusho panted as he looked straight into her eyes as he found the clasp of her skirt. He undid it, and she stood up, allowing the unnecessary piece of clothing to fall to the floor, leaving her in just her soaked panties.

"Asuka-san," he licked his lips as his eyes roamed all over her body.

"Play with my pussy, Sensei," her sentence was halfway between an order and begging as she peeled her panties from her vagina.

Yusho smiled as he pushed himself up from his chair, his stiff cock pointing right at her. He pulled her close, his dick resting between the lips of her pussy.

"You're so lucky I have a thing for big-breasted blondes," he whispered into her ear before he began kissing a line from her ear to the base of her neck.

"Aaahh," Asuka moaned as he teased her.

He had incredible control for someone whose cock was positioned near her hole. He made no hip movements whatsoever, and she knew this was payback for her teasing him earlier.

The luscious feeling in her clit grew with each passing second. She began to gently rub her pussy against the shaft of his penis as he continued giving her butterfly kisses all around her neck.

"Sen…Sensei…" she breathed. "P-please. Please! Oh, please!"

In response, he grabbed her breasts, and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

"Sensei!" she whined.

She desperately wanted relief. His cock was primed for entry, yet he made no indication that he would enter her any time soon. Her clit ached. She wanted to cum. Her hand subconsciously made its way down to her mound, and she moaned at her own touch. When Yusho realized what she was doing, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"Not yet," he shook his head. "You started this."

"Oh, Sensei!" Asuka's body was burning. She moaned as she continued pumping her hips.

"I'm not going to let you be the one to finish it."

"Please! Please! I can't take anymore!" she begged.

"But I'm just getting started," his smirked.

"Sensei! Sensei, please! I want to cum! Make me cum!"

"In due time."

"No! Now! Please!"

Yusho smiled at her before placing a passionate kiss upon her forehead.

"You're sure?"

"Sensei, I need you inside me. My pussy…my pussy is aching for your cock right now."

Yusho pulled his pants down all the way, then sat back down.

"Come. Sit," he motioned.

Asuka let out a relieved sigh as she turned around and hovered over his erect manhood. Yusho took hold of his dick, guiding it to her wet hole, and allowing her to slide all the way down his pole. Both cried out at the feeling. Her insides were warm, wet, and tight, and his cock fit inside her just right.

Asuka began bucking her hips, feeling his hardness inside her. He moaned as he reached his arms around and began playing with her nipples again. It was Asuka's turn to moan as she bounced up and down on the man's cock.

She loved it. She loved the feeling. She loved how wet he made her, and the sloshing, wet sounds her pussy made every time his dick penetrated her. She had always found him attractive. He had saved her life once, and now was the time she felt as though she could truly express her gratitude.

She agreed that she knew what they were doing was wrong. These trysts shouldn't be happening. He was a married man; she was a schoolgirl. He desperately missed his wife, and Asuka had accidentally walked in on him pleasuring himself. Rather than shy away, she dared to offer finishing him off. He had protested, of course, but she had somehow gotten her way, and that was when it all started.

It was a dangerous game that she was playing. She knew he cared about her, but he didn't love her. He loved his wife. She was merely a substitute, but Asuka could feel it. There was no denying it in her mind. She loved him. He was the first man she'd ever seen naked. He was the first man to ever see her naked. He was the first man to touch her in such a passionate way. They went further and further each time until she lost her virginity to him. She could always get him caught up in the moment, and somehow she could always convince him to do more and more to her. The only things he still refused to do were to kiss her on the mouth and to cum inside her.

But she wanted his cum. She needed him to fill her up with his seed. She didn't want their forbidden acts to end. He didn't just fuck her; he was caring and gentle, as if he was making love to her. Sure it was only because he was thinking of his wife, but regardless, she made love right back. She had grown very attached to him, and she needed more. She needed him to cum, to fill her belly! No matter what that meant. If she was impregnated, it would probably destroy his marriage…but that didn't matter to her right now. She wanted him no matter what the cost.

"Sen…sei!" she moaned as she changed from bouncing to rotating her hips.

"Ah!" Yusho cried at the change.

Asuka smiled as she continuing gyrating her hips. He was close. She cried out as he used one of his hands to rub her clit. Asuka leaned her head back on his shoulder, reaching out with her right hand to play with the back of his head as he gave her more sweet butterfly kisses on her neck.

The teen's head went fuzzy from all the ecstasy. His cock inside her, the touch of his lips, his fingers playing with her clit. The feeling was overwhelming. She felt his cock twitch and pulse inside her, and as she continued gyrating, he began humping. He was close. He was so close!

Finally it was too much. Asuka let out a high-pitched squeal as her pussy contracted around his cock. But that wasn't all. The female looked down in surprise as her own juices were squirting out around his dick. Yusho watched as well as the teen continued to squirt around his cock. It finally got the better of him and he threw his head back and groaned as he came inside her.

Asuka gasped in surprise and happiness at the feeling. She moaned over and over again, a wide smile on her face as she felt his hot seed filling her womb. He continued humping her. There was so much! Semen trickled out around his cock yet he continued to shoot his load inside her pussy. There was so much, she could practically see her stomach swelling from the sheer amount. Asuka threw her head back and her pussy contracted again, taking his cum deeper and deeper inside her.

Yusho held her in place as he, too, came again. He panted heavily as he continued to coat her insides.

"Sensei," Asuka grinned, panting heavily, still feeling her insides contract here and there.

Without saying a word, the man shifted her, allowing for his cock to slide back out. When he did, it was like uncorking a bottle, and as her pussy still contracted, she felt his hot semen just pour out of her hole.

"Oh!" she shrieked. "Sensei! That was amazing!"

"Yes," he panted, keeping his gaze anywhere but on her. "Perhaps too amazing."

"No!" she turned to look at him. "It was perfect."

He gave her a wan smile, one she knew was filled with guilt. It broke her heart to know their romance was hurting him…but at the same time….she just didn't care.

"Sensei, fuck me again," she nuzzled his neck.

"Asuka…" he frowned.

"Please? Your cock is still hard," she pointed out as she turned around to face him. "You already came inside me. You might as well do it again."

He sighed, but he obliged, and the pair ended up having sex three more times. He came inside her each time. She knew he didn't want to impregnate her, but after that first round, she would be surprised if she weren't carrying his child. She loved him. Perhaps one of these days he would love her and not the woman he was pretending she was instead?


End file.
